


Времена суток

by helgatrush



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Маленькие кадры из их жизни
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 2





	Времена суток

По утрам Флоран действует на автопилоте. Он натягивает на плечи халат, всовывает ноги в тапочки, предусмотрительно оставленные у кровати так, чтобы не перепутать правый и левый, и шлёпает тапочками на кухню, на ходу заплетая волосы в хвост. Автопилот подсказывает что-то про занятый чужим телом диван в гостиной и подталкивает Флорана на кухню, где он ставит на плиту свою самую большую турку.  
В его мансарде очень тонкие стены, и он слышит сонное бормотание Микеля и скрип дивана ещё до того, как начинающий закипать кофе приходится снять с огня в первый раз.  
\- Ты всем варишь кофе по утрам? - спрашивает Микель хрипло, усаживаясь на край стола. - Или ты перепутал меня с девушкой?  
Он смахивает кружку на пол, когда Микеле подходит ближе, почти касаясь носом встрёпанного хвостика на затылке Фло:  
\- А если ты перепутал меня с девушкой, почему я спал на диване?

Днём Микеле оттаскивает его от компьютера чуть ли не насильно. Кидает на кровать джинсы из шкафа Фло, надевает на него рубашку и застёгивает все пуговки. У Флорана голова немного идёт кругом от того, как близко стоит Микеле, и ему кажется, расстёгивать пуговицы было бы уместнее.  
Хорошо, что он не говорит это вслух.  
\- Закиснешь ты без меня, - комментирует Микеле, доставая из шкафа вторую клетчатую рубашку и, глянув в зеркало, накидывает её себе на плечи. - Ты не против?  
Флоран думает, что потом, наверное, не решится постирать эту самую рубашку, чтобы не убить запах чужого тела, и кивает:  
\- Пойдём уже.

Под вечер на одной из открытых террас многочисленных ресторанов они сталкиваются с Солалем и Маэвой, которые, кажется, смущаются чуть ли не больше их самих.  
\- Он просто помогает мне с покупками, - оправдывается Маэва хором с Флораном:  
\- Мы просто пошли за струнами для гитары...  
Солаль смотрит на Микеле, приподняв бровь, и кивает на рубашку, завязанную вокруг его бёдер. Микеле молча пожимает плечами и указывает на куртку Солаля на плечах Маэвы.  
\- Квиты, - одними губами произносит Солаль и просит официанта принести ещё два стула.

Они возвращаются домой уже заполночь, и Микеле сгружает на кухонный стол покупки.  
\- Ужин? - спрашивает он, хлопая дверцей холодильника. В мансарде - слишком тонкие стены, и он слышит короткое "Да" Флорана даже сквозь плеск воды в ванной. "Никакого простора для воображения", думает Микеле, беря с полки у раковины большую турку. Флоран садится на подоконник и закуривает. Он думает, и больше всего ему хочется взяться за гитару и подумать немного, сопоставляя под музыку кусочки сегодняшнего дня, как мозаику, но он встряхивает головой и давит сигарету в пепельнице:  
\- Ты всем готовишь ужин по вечерам? - спрашивает он, вставая с подоконника. У него трясутся ноги, когда он понимает, на что решился только что, но он повторяет то, что говорил сам Микеле утром: - Или ты перепутал меня с девушкой?  
Микеле роняет на пол нож, которым нарезал овощи в салат, когда Флоран подходит ближе и шепчет, касаясь губами его шеи:  
\- А если ты перепутал меня с девушкой, почему ты думаешь, что ты будешь спать сегодня на диване?


End file.
